paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GFreeman/Anonymous
' Anonymous', also known by their Crime.net alias Anon., is a supporting character in PAYDAY 2 and a possible contractor. Anon. is notable for giving out extremely rare and hard jobs on Crime.net, though they pays greatly as well. Contracts given by this person are always Pro Jobs and cannot be purchased in the Lobby screen, instead they pops up at random intervals while browsing, and are ludicrously rare, so if the player crew is feeling competent enough, they should grab their chances as soon as possible. Background Nothing is known about the Anonymous contractor, other than their unusually extensive knowledge about the PAYDAY crew and their previous jobs. They would randomly contact the crew via Crime.net, through a vocoder-modified untraceable device, and would offer highly rare jobs that are not available anywhere else. Their image, which is rarely seen, is a silhouette of a person in a hoodie, surrounded by static and smoke, making any attempts at identifying them impossible. Bain, even through his thorough knowledge and wide relationships with the crime underground, has no idea who Anon. is, and will be cut off shortly at the start of an Anon. heist, only to be replaced by the mysterious person as the guide and announcer. Anon. will cut off any contacts at the result screen, leaving a panicked Bain who finally manages to regain connection with the crew, suggesting that the person is a highly sophisticated hacker, even outclassing Bain by a landslide. Though Anon. gives out a variety of jobs, they would regularly mention their strict neutrality in all situations, and would sometimes withhold few details that the crew would have to dwell into their jobs to find out. Anon. jobs are only available on and difficulties and are always Pro Jobs. They also introduces certain mechanics that are not available in any other heist so far. Such features includes: *The ability to shut off the power in a building, disabling all cameras. *Anon. heists will rarely have a Security Chief enemy, who doubles as a pager operator. Killing or dominating him allows the team to freely kill or dominate guards without concerning their pagers. *The "Diplomatic" way of going at heists. The crew can coax guards to surrender peacefully by using civilians as hostages. If an alarm is triggered, there will be a negotiation phase where a player can bargain with the police to releasing a varied number of civilians at agreed intervals, in exchange for them not storming the area and attacking the crew. Killing guards or other civilians will cause them to panic, thus complicating the situation. *Introducing children as part of the hostage population. Children cannot be killed, but can be harmed by the player, and this is extremely frowned upon. A massive cash penalty will be imposed on the child-attacker and law enforcers will be much more aggressive on the offense. Anon. will also discreetly shows their disgust towards the one(s) who wounded the children. *A player in custody will never be released, even if hostages are in possession of the crew. *Certain heists given by Anon. also presents the crew with the opportunity to force certain people (i.e bank manager, vice manager,...) to complete certain tasks for them as part of the optional objectives. These people will be treated as VIPs, though they can be killed. Killing them only penalizes the killer with the usual amount, but it also means that the crew will have one less way of going at their mission. Anon. jobs pays greatly, with a minimum of if the heist was pulled off successfully. Contracts *'R & D': Coming soon ( ) *'Grand Capital Bank': In the making. Category:Blog posts